Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet The Train and the Boat/Trailer
Trailer *Narrator: From Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels, we bring you a movie, that is the premiere as another successful motion picture and coming soon. Now it's back! Only in Theatres. With Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends. *Stephen: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. *Cuddles: I'm Cuddles. *Toothy: I'm Toothy. *Sniffles: I'm Sniffles. *Flippy: I'm Flippy. *Alvin: I'm Alvin. *Tyler: I'm Tyler. *Danny: I'm Danny. *Comquateater: I'm Comquateater. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Catsmith. *Anderson: I'm Anderson Joey. *Psy: I'm Psy C. Snowing. *Russell: I'm Russell. *Gumball: I'm Gumball Watterson. *Robert: I'm Robert Cheddarcake. *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Giggles: I'm Giggles. *Lillian: I'm Lillian *Anais: I'm Anais Watterson. *Stephneie: I'm Stephenie. *Ian: I'm Ian. *Bradley: I'm Bradley *Ryan: I'm Ryan. *Einstein: I'm Einstein. *Norbert: I'm Norbert. *Nick: I'm Nick Wilde. *Stanz: I'm Stanz. *Griff: I'm Griffer Feist. *Vinnie: I'm Vinnie Terrio *Delbert: I'm Delbert Vult-R. *Rocky: I'm Rocky Raccoon. *Pepper: I'm Pepper Clark. *Wonder Mouse Girl: I'm Wonder Mouse Girl. *Kidney: I'm Kidney Rich. *Natane: I'm Natane Whopper. *Buck: I'm Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel. *Gnorn: I'm Gnorm Hill-Billies. *Andrina: I'm Andrina Chinchella. *Flaky: I'm Flaky. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Emily: I'm Emily Storky. *Petunia: I'm Petunia. *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup. *Panda: I'm Panda Smoochie. *Edd: I'm Edd, also known as Double Dee. *Shet: I'm Shet Meerkata. *Big: I'm Big C. *Ruby: I'm Ruby. *Julimoda: I'm Julimoda. *Johnny Bravo: I'm Johnny Bravo. *Buster: I'm Buster Moon. *Rosita: I'm Rosita. *Mike: I'm Mike. *Ash: I'm Ash. *Meena: I'm Meena. *Johnny: I'm Johnny. *Eddie: I'm Eddie. *Pooh: I'm Winnie the Pooh. *Tigger: I'm Tigger. *Cat: I'm Cat. *Piglet: I'm Piglet. *Rabbit: I'm Rabbit. *Eeyore: I'm Eeyore. *Courage: I'm Courage the Cowardly Dog. *Dog: I'm Dog. *Dexter: I'm Dexter, Boy Genius. *Darwin: I'm Darwin Watterson. *Ed: I'm Ed. *Eddy: I'm Eddy. *Coco: I'm Coco Bandicoot. *Judy: I'm Officer Judy Hopps *Christopher Robin: I'm Christopher Robin. *Max: I'm Prince Max. *Chunk: I'm Chunk. *Mr Squiggles: I'm Mr Squiggles. *Num Nums: I'm Num Nums. *Pipsqueak: I'm Pipsqueak. *Skipper: I'm Skipper. *Private: I'm Private. *Kowalski: I'm Kowalski. *Rico: I'm Rico. *Sandy: I'm Sandy Cheeks. *Toulouse: I'm Toulouse. *Marie: I'm Marie. *Berlioz: I'm Berlioz. *Bert: I'm Bert Raccoon. *Ralph: I'm Ralph Raccoon. *Melissa: I'm Melissa Raccoon. *Cow: Cow. *Chicken: Chicken. *Baboon: I.R. Baboon *Weasel: I.M. Weasel! *Woody: I'm Sheriff Woody. *Buzz:: I'm Buzz Lightyear. *Sunil: I'm Sunil Nevla. *Pepper: I'm Pepper Clark. *Minka: I'm Minka Mark. *Zoe: I'm Zoe Trent. *Russell: I'm Russell Ferguson. *Betty: I'm Betty Barrett. *Sparky: I'm Sparky. *X-5:: I'm X-5. *Tennessee: I'm Tennessee Tuxedo. *Inspector Gadget: I'm Inspector Gadget. *Chumley: I'm Chumley Walrus. *Eric: I'm Eric Duckman. *Confred: I'm Cornfed. *Ajax: I'm Ajax. *Fluffy and Uranus: We're Fluffy and Uranus. *Charles and Mambo: We're Charles and Mambo. *Jiminy: Oh, cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. *Daggett: Daggett *Otto: I'm Otto Osworth. *Master Shake: I'm Master Shake. *Frylock: I'm Frylock. *Meatwad: I'm Meatwad. *Wallace: I'm Wallace and this is Gromit. *(Crash Bandicoot chatters) *Aku Aku: It is I, Aku Aku. *Slappy: I'm Slappy Squirrel. *Skippy: I'm Skippy Squirrel. *(Brain barks) *Penny: I'm Penny Brown. *Alex: I'm Alex. *Marty: I'm Marty. *Melman: I'm Melman. *Gloria: I'm Gloria. *Bernice: I'm Bernice. *Serena: I'm Serena Magical. *Doug: I'm Doug. *Skeeter: I'm Skeeter. *(Porkchop barks) *Bud: I'm Mr. Bud Dink. *Patti: I'm Patti. *Al and Moo: And we're Al and Moo. *Narrator: Who have teamed up with Sir Handel, who is now Thomas, to be friends with Sunshine, who is now Ten Cents, and have to watch out for Trevor Meowy Sr, his son, Trevor Meowy Jr, Sailor John, and Zorran, who plan to get the heroes. *Trevor Meowy Sr.: Alright, guys, let's do it. *Trevor Meowy Jr.: Yeah. Let's smell them out. *Narrator: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet The Train and the Boat. Coming Soon to A Theatre Near You. Rated G. Check Newspaper For Showtime And Local Listings For A Theatre Near You. Category:Trailers Category:Movie-Spoof Travels